Stuck in the Moment (Remix)
“'Stuck In The Moment'” is a remix of the original song on ''My World 2.0'' by Justin Bieber and features Tyga and is only on the Europian version of ''Never Say Never: The Remixes'' album Audio Justin Bieber ft Tyga - Stuck in the Moment REMIX Lyrics Lyrics With you With you I wish we had another time I wish we had another place Tyga Ugh, this is kinda how my heart sounds Every beat like a image in the background I'm sitting here, thinking where is you now I wanna tell you but there's too many people round You know I love you. I care but it's unfair I aint perfect but I'm tryna be the best I can If it's real than its gon come back again So I'm letting go, I hope you understand All your friends say, he don't love you And the grown ups say its puppy love aint lust, It's more unlucky Until you meet a diamond girl, now its sunny Loving you, it was us against the World You my favourite girl, for you I would go to war I, take this all in just to show you Or maybe I'm just stuck in the moment Bieber Now Romeo & Juliet Bet they never felt the way we felt Bonnie & Clyde Never had to hide like We do We do You and I, both know it can't work It's all fun and games 'Til someone gets hurt And I don't, I won't let that be you Now you don't wanna let go And I don't wanna let you know That there might be something real between us two Who knew Now we don't wanna fall but We're trippin' in our hearts And it's reckless and clumsy Cause I know you can't love me here I wish we had another time I wish we had another place But everything we have is stuck in the moment And there's nothing my heart can do To fight with time and space cause I'm still stuck in the moment with you See like Adam & Eve Tragedy was our destiny Like Sonny & Cher I don't care I got you baby See we both Fightin' every inch of our fibers Cuz aint no way it's gonna end right but We are both too foolish to stop Now you don't wanna let go And I don't wanna let you know That there might be something real between us two Who knew And we don't wanna fall but We're tripping in our hearts And it's reckless and clumsy And I know you can't love me here I wish we had another time I wish we had another place But everything we have is stuck in the moment And there's nothing my heart can do To fight with time and space cause I'm still stuck in the moment with you See like, just because this cold, cruel world say we can't be Baby we both have the right to disagree And I ain't with it And I don't wanna be so old and gray Reminiscing 'bout these better days But convince just telling us to let go So we'll never know I wish we had another time I wish we had another place Cause everything we did And everything we have is stuck in the moment Yeahhhh I wish we had another time I wish we had another place (Oh no no) But everything we have is stuck in the moment And there's nothing my heart can do (Nothing my heart can do) To fight with time and space (And space) I'm still stuck in the moment with you Yeah Category:Songs Category:R&B songs Category:Never Say Never: The Remixes songs Category:Remixes Category:Bonus songs